Ignitor
"SLASH AND BURN!"-ignitor offical catchphrase Background fire knight spirit who is one of the playable skylanders in the skylanders seires,first appearing in skylanders:spyros adventure.He has a legendary counterpart called legndary ignitor. personality despite his setback of being bound to his cursed suit of armor for eternity,ignitor remains a spirited knight who is always fired up to protect his world from evil. biography On his first quest as a knight,ignitor was tricked by a witch into ring a magical suit of armor that he was told would resist fire from a dragon.as it turned out,it was made of cursed steel. He journeyed to a dragon's lair where a single blast of fire transformed him into a blazing spirit,binding him to the of armor for eternity.Despite this setback,ignitor remains a spirited knight who is always fired up to protect the lands from evil and the wich that tricked him. story history when first he encountered the red dragon, ignatius was a young knight with squeaky armor and a rusty sword,on his way to slay the beast,he met a witch who presented him with a special (and handy) gift-a magical suit of armor offering protection from dragon breath,but a nasty suprise was waiting for ignatinus at the dragon's lair.the monster rained it's fiery breath over the knights poor head,setting him on fire.ignatius had been tricked!his new suit was made from a cursed steel that bound itself to him,trapping him inside where he would forever remain a fire spirit.but all was lost. he defeated the dragon and became a skylander.now named ignitor,he was since embraced his fiery talents and keeps a vengeful lookout for witches everywhere. ablilites ignitor has the ability to leave his suit of armor to singe hearby enimes with his flaming spirit form he also wields a flaming sword to slice his eneimes stats consle stats power stats seires 2 Health 240 strength 100 100 speed 43 agility 40 40 armor 12 defense 65 80 critical hits 40 luck 50 50 elemental power 25 powers and upgrades basic abilites these abilites are avalible at the start of the game. | |} | |- | | |- | soul gem ability requires soul gem from:dark water cove | |- |fire forged armor | |- | | |- |new armor makes ignitor harder to hit,grants 40+ armor | |- |Wow pow power | |- |blue flame | |- |after executing flame form or mega slam attacks,ignitor leaves a trail of blue fire. | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Basic upgrades skylanders can buy new abilites from persophone soul of the flame this upgrade path lets you further develope your defensive flame abilites blademaster this upgrade path lets you further develop your skillswith the flame blade QUOTES battle cries *"slash and burn!" *"let us dance with swords!" *" i ignite to fight!" *" and so it begins!" *"sword and scorchery!" *"my armor shines along with my fire!" *"thou have been vanqished!" *"to the victor go the spoils!" PICTURES